The End
by Skye Highwind
Summary: The final battle, and it goes in a way that I didn't expect it. Rewrite of an old fic.


Aight, so a long long time ago (aka, Oct. 2012), I wrote **this fic** for Baten-Kaitos-Club's third contest, Super Moves, and I actually won second place in the judge's division! And I've always liked the way it came out, but now as I read it, I thought it could be improved and… here we go!

**Summary:** _The final battle, and it goes in a way that I didn't expect it._

From _Marno/spirit's_ point of view. (_'Italicized thoughts'_ are Marno.)

* * *

To be fair, I should have expected it.

A man so enveloped in greed and want for power… Much like we were, wanting and chasing the Dark Brethren so that we could have had the chance to stop them. But, our story led to greatness - Wiseman sealed, the War gone. Even if we had set the world for sadness. Even if I had set Sagi's life to be destined for… For this.

We faced Verus - or, what was left of him. He had succumbed to Wiseman's alluring power, and I almost felt pity. No one but us knew the extent to the danger that Wiseman posed. And in a way, I felt it was my fault. We hadn't defeated Wiseman back then, and perhaps if we had, Sagi wouldn't be in my place.

Sagi wouldn't be endangering his life for my sake.

There was a scream and I was almost startled. Instead of Milliarde, my eyes saw teal hair and beauty that could only belong to my sister, Pieda.

"Milly!" I heard Sagi shout. I knew how much he loved her, for that was the way I had once loved _her_, before Wiseman got to her.

However, when Guillo was struck, both Sagi and I exclaimed as one. But in Guillo's place, I saw Thoran. And that made the jagged knife run deeper into my heart.

_'Guillo…'_ Sagi and I seemed to murmur at once. As we both were preoccupied with staring in mute silence and horror, neither of us saw the dark flare shoot towards is, and I almost let out a scream of shock as the darkness coursed through his veins.

_'Sagi!'_ I silently spoke, worry evident in my nonexistent voice.

However, it didn't last for long as it slowly changed into amazement.

"Pieda…!" Seeing her was almost a relief at this point.

"Watch your back! I know I taught you that much," she said, head looking over her shoulder. She had a smile, one so familiar that I almost began crying out of joy. Seeing Pieda was like a well earned memory.

"Are you alright?" A voice spoke as we were supported up. Sagi's view changed and I gasped in my space.

"Seph!" Sagi and I said at once, amazed.

"… What's with this sword grip? With a blade like that, you need both hands!" A voice reprimanded, and I almost started crying once again.

"Hey! These guys are gonna be a-okay!" a cheerful voice anmoinded, cutting me from my thoughts. Ven.

"Thoran, Ven!" Sagi spoke, almost as relieved as I was.

They all turned to face us. Seph, the leader as always, spoke first.

"We've been watching all this time. Nothing you've done has been a mistake," Seph assured. "We've always been here with you." There were smiles on their faces. I felt my metaphotical heart warm inside and a smile in my thoughts.

They began to fade away as Milly and Guillo began to awake once more. Sagi and I waved them off, almost glad about the impromptu meeting. We felt… the same. At our most unified.

"Sagi, I heard talking. Who was it?" Milly asked, back to a normal standing position.

"Just… an old friend," Sagi replied, almost appreciatively. I knew he had said it for my sake.

Milly seemed confused, but she didn't press, and I was glad for that. After all, talkong about it could break the synchronization of our hearts.

_'Sagi…'_ I murmured in our linked mind. As if we were one, he knew what I was talking about.

We charged.

One hit, two, three, Scension, Ascension, Transcension. We pulled away a few paces, getting ready again.

_'Face the fury…'_

"Of a god!"

Our hearts strained suddenly entangled with each other. His arms became enveloped by the white aura - my aura - like they had back in the Vega Building. It became so bright that it was blinding, and I felt a rush of pride. Sagi had improved so much without knowing my potential, or even relying on me more that he had, no, wanted to. This wasnt simply my power. So much of it was Sagi's, so much and more. I could not lie and say it was my own.

We charged again, a flurry of light and feathers.

One, two, three, four, five, six and seven. In seven strikes, it was finally over.

We - no, _they_, had won.


End file.
